


Poems

by Its_so_predictable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_so_predictable/pseuds/Its_so_predictable
Summary: These are pretty shitty poems I wrote last year when I was at my worst.
Kudos: 1





	1. Light My Fire

My soul will be trapped for eternity

Walking outside barefoot leaving trails of blood on the concrete

Sitting on her porch listening to her play her rusty Piano

Penetrated with a false Memory Of Seeing The Doors play light my fire in 1967

Its the afternoon and I woke up dreaming of being drowned in the ocean

I forgive you for wanting to strangle me with a wire in our bathroom


	2. Kiss Me Kill Me

Kiss and Kiss

Kiss me on a street surrounded by a crowd of decaying flesh

Devour my lips before you make my body hit the concrete

Your dream was for us to dance and dance like love sick fools in the street

I refuse to have your kids that would make me bounded to you and I want to break free

You told me you cheated on me to save the marriage

Funny how I didn't believe something so stupid

Went back to the box we call a home

Kiss me Kiss me on the cheek and you left

Wanted to sleep the pain away

Wanted to sleep the Knowledge away

It didn't work out that way I woke up feeling fit to kill

I waited up for you, You did not arrive until four.

I scream at you block out your voice

And I tell you I won't be a love sick fool anymore

I scream to you it's over

A sharp pain lands on my cheek

I am put in my place laying on my side of the bed

He tells me he won't lose his property

I feel a gun pointed at my forehead

I know this won't work in his favor

Blow me away and my memory will never fade

I will haunt you for the rest of your days

Try to blow out my brain and see who really dies….


	3. Blood Dance

Looking out of the window

Down into the real cruel unforgiving world

Up here in our safe haven

We dance and Dance the bloody ballet

Watching the bones of the sorry decay

Up in the sky 24 feet above the street

We watch men kill each other for our own enjoyment

Men and Women cheering as they watch a man gut another man

Jump off the bridge into the sand

This suicide attempt was a failure

Random stories only connected by the fact that we all have ups and downs

And one day we will die


	4. Freezing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm warning. I wrote about one of my favorite musicians when I was in a pretty dark place myself.

Blood drips down from my nose

The outcome Of the starving

Screams like the butterfly escape my lips

My head starts to bang as I'm enjoying myself

Throwing of the pig heads

The outbreak of the pig heads

Posers take off like they've been exposed to the bubonic plague

300 turns into fifty

Take my empty coke bottle

Shatter

Shatter

Shatter on the filthy stage

I take the largest shard I can find

Taking my pale arm and letting the shard penetrate me

Letting the shard steal my blood

Rivers and rivers flow down my arm

Pouring the rivers onto the eager fans

I feel myself starting to loose energy

For a second I lost myself

I've never even found my true self

This is all a dream I don't exist

....and soon I will awake


	5. Black Suede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about the pretty toxic relationship of two bandmates of a band I had just started getting into a year back.

Covered in a shadow of mysterious black

His fire burns bright

Threatening to burn down whoever comes in his way

Dark and mysterious he wants to be left alone

Like a gamer he wants control

Days among days

Weeks among weeks

Years among Years

You've listened to his insults

Heard all of his banter

Seen the massive body of water that was his ego

You wanted to conquer it

You wanted to be the victor

But in the end all you got was a ticket out the door

A badly irreparable relationship

Almost like a bad divorce

He went on without you it was almost like he didn't need you

Years and Years carved into your bleeding memory

You still can't understand him

Make the mistake of labeling him an asshole

He's been true and honest no matter what

Rather it be in the good or bad and you hate it

His black unapologetic heart has taken over your live and engulfed you

You will never be able to truly escape


End file.
